


When Day Turns Into Night

by flareon93



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Season/Series 02, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareon93/pseuds/flareon93
Summary: A One-Shot based on John and Sherlock's feelings post "death".





	When Day Turns Into Night

**Author's Note:**

> Song is by Busted - When Day Turns Into Night. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3v4tLqHvkyw)

_Nobody's there when you get home  
Your renting movies on your own_

It had only been less than a week since Sherlock had fallen.

John Watson sat bolt upright in his chair, unfamiliar and not a chair he was accommodated to, a quick glance to the side would reveal no newspaper that he would normally burrow his head into, sometimes not reading; only serving as a distraction while his friend rambled on incoherently.

A quick stretch loosened some kinks that had formed in the brief nap he had just awoken from. He didn't care as his eyes focused that he was in some back-end building, a "luxury" he knew about through his many adventures with Sherlock.

It was much better then being at Baker Street. Oh, he had tried to make it up those creaky stairs, but he couldn't. He had turned his back on that place and on Mrs Hudson's frantic shouting of his name as he wandered down the street. 

_My photo's on your bedroom wall  
You sit there waiting for my call_

Sherlock Holmes hated this, probably more than anything in his life. Even Mycroft which was surprising conspiring his lecture he was giving to him now.

He hated how he was making John Watson feel at this very moment, probably depressed and cold like the first day they had met in Bart's hospital. Oh, how that building was ironically the start and end of everything.

He knew his friend would think he was still alive. He knew the unrelenting faith that his doctor had in him. But by jumping, he had saved his life from a snipers bullet. Oh, hopefully one day he would understand.

_Another tired afternoon  
Another dusty motel room_

John breathed in and out slowly as he gathered himself in his suit he had rented out for the big day. For Sherlock's funeral.

He had moved onto a privately rented and slightly glamorous luxury suite of a hotel which he summarized had something to do with Mycroft.  Not that he cared. He could be in the back of a alleyway and he would still be this husk of a man, waiting for this nightmare to end.

Later, after the funeral, a long speech broke out from him that was unplanned and unrehearsed which just carried across one major point. Please don't be dead. A sigh followed and when he walked away, John Watson knew that a broken soul could exist and for Sherlock's memory, he would fix himself.

_I hate the fact that your not here  
but now I'm counting down the days till I get there_

Sherlock watched his best friend walk away from his "grave" and let his eyes follow him until he faded from view.

He stood there, in the cold, and watched the spot where he faded from view. He wasn't a praying man, but he hoped that John Watson would move on and be successful in life. John would be with him in this journey he would undertake safe and within his mind palace for the challenges he faced wherever he was going, Mycroft would be waiting with transportation off country. 

And as he turned away and met Mycroft, he flipped a switch and the high-functioned sociopath was turned on.

The game was paused for now, but John Watson and Sherlock Holmes hoped it would be on again.

_And I know_  
_I leave you on your own_  
_And I need you to be strong_  
_when I'm walking away_  
_And I_  
_I hate to say goodbye_  
_it gets harder everytime_  
_what I feel_  
_you feel inside_  
_when the day turns into night_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic. *eep*
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. :D


End file.
